


臣服於愛

by ChianyeYue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eater Harry Potter, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChianyeYue/pseuds/ChianyeYue
Summary: #提早為魔王慶生，12/31生日快樂啊##Harry是天生食死人##兩人感情觀念很有病#
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	臣服於愛

**Author's Note:**

> #提早為魔王慶生，12/31生日快樂啊#
> 
> #Harry是天生食死人#
> 
> #兩人感情觀念很有病#

在孤獨而充滿死亡氣息的黑暗之中，巨大的壁爐中燃燒著黯淡的火光，牆上反射深綠色的微光，本該富麗堂皇的廳堂卻顯得陰森，籠罩著沉重冰冷的壓力，地板還滲著深色的血跡，讓人無時無刻都能回想起在這塊土地掙扎、懇求的囚徒末路，那些尖叫似乎還迴盪在這空間，如鬼魅般遊蕩。

黑暗的勢力興起，正義的光芒被消滅，死亡與生存全都在強者的一念之間，那些脆弱的人們只能夠依賴一絲僥倖，但這些鮮血將形成一條嶄新的道路，過往未曾見過的風景，未曾出現的美妙。

這勝利屬於他，他一個人，他終究來到凡人無法達到的境地。

但偶爾他也想要與誰分享這愉悅的時刻，此時此刻，跟隨他的那些狡猾僕人們正享受他們邪惡的盛宴，再無人思考這背後的龐大犧牲。

他雖然總是惡毒，卻無意打攪勝戰後的狂歡，他很清楚那些僕人不會希望他們恐懼的主人出現在他們的小聚會，恐怕在這個時候，只有那個人和他一樣，細細品味這勝利後的餘味，感嘆這最終毫無逆轉的結局。

他突然想在這一刻見見那個在他心中浮出身影的人。

光只是產生這種想法，當他思念他親密的僕人的同時，一片黑霧竄入廳堂，黑影消散後從中走出一身黑斗篷、面具遮臉的消瘦男人，他在王座前伏下身。

｢主人，你找我？｣

無須黑魔標記也能夠呼喚對方，因為在他們靈魂深處連結著，自己的一小片靈魂就寄生在對方純粹且乾淨的靈魂中，正因越是純粹，就越容易染得漆黑。

透過面具後的那對眼睛，看見了期待被下達指令的臣服。

｢到我身邊，你無須再用那種東西遮掩自己，這是我們的世界了。｣

Voldemort輕聲呼喚，冰冷卻柔和的嗓音表達著他對於眼前人的特殊待遇，他有些急切地想看看那張臉，命令他可愛的僕人到他跟前，對方猶豫了一會兒走上前，取下那張面具，翡翠色的雙眼中透著一絲不解。

恭敬地來到前方後，再次俯下身，於Voldemort長袍前落下一個吻。

Voldemort看著對方完成那流暢的動作，手指獎勵般地在抬頭仰望他的年輕僕人臉上輕撫，看他的男孩露出一個微小笑容。

｢主人，你召喚我，需要我替你做什麼？｣Harry站起來，指尖輕輕放上對方的胸口，彷彿他們很親暱一般，｢我以為你今晚不會缺我的陪伴，｣那雙眼睛搜索了一下四周，｢但你卻把他們都趕出去了？｣滿意地彎起嘴角，因為他似乎能夠獨佔他的主人，就連Bellatrix也不在，這是天大的好事。

｢Harry，你要知道，大多數的人沒有你那麼聰明，你總能讓我心情愉悅，｣Voldemort緩緩說著，看男孩的表情露出一種不太相信的表情，這個世界上或許只有Harry被允許這樣盯著他，｢你不相信你的主人？｣

｢聽說謊言是史萊哲林的習性，可惜我從來不是個史萊哲林。｣Harry露出微笑，撫上那張慘白的臉孔，這蛇一般的皮膚，不管多少次都會本能地感到恐懼，卻又讓他內心產生矛盾的喜悅，｢每次你誇我，我都知道你有所要求，我只能盡量滿足你，為了保住我的性命。｣

他很清楚自己的主人是什麼樣的人。

無慈悲、無憐憫，兇殘而冷酷的自我主義者，也是一個瘋狂的殺人者。

大多數的時候，Voldemort不會毫無目的地讚美人，大多是對他有要求、有意圖，Harry不會像某些人擅自將這個殘酷的男人的一舉一動進行解釋，更不會美化那些無情的行為，不會猜測對方的意思，他明白Voldemort也不喜歡。

｢Harry，今晚陪我去個地方。｣

Voldemort禁錮著他的身體，不一會兒他們便從廳堂消失，降落在黑夜中豎立的一座高塔之上，這是最近才建起的，象徵崇高的地位，供人仰望，從這裡可以望見那些閃爍的光亮，在漆黑的夜晚中就像是一個個美麗的燈火，但Harry明白那些火光可不是美妙的小玩意兒，夜中的哀叫正從四面八方傳來。

他們在那視野絕佳的位置觀賞著那些魔法的光輝，Harry並沒有興奮，也沒有特別為那些人難過，他只是靜靜看著，和Voldemort待在一起，彷彿他們只是在欣賞一齣歌劇般，還是一場編排得不怎麼感人的悲劇。

｢你帶我來就是看他們的狂歡嗎？｣

｢你若能夠欣賞自然很好，但我只是想親眼確認這即將因我而轉變的世界，而若要有個人分享我此刻的喜悅，比起那些愚蠢的僕人們，你是個好選擇。｣

｢在主人眼中，所有改變都只因你一人，｣Harry嘴角帶上一抹微笑，他明白傲慢又強大的Voldemort不將其他人視為己之同等，永遠不會，｢這樣看來，我不也是那些『愚蠢的僕人』之一嗎？｣Harry抬起左手，怵目驚心的黑魔標記在黑夜中仍然看得一清二楚，｢刻下這個標記之後，就沒再思考過良心之類的事情了，跟你交談，道德底線之類的東西都變得無所謂……這讓我有些生氣，喔，當然，不是氣主人，而是發覺我和那群人沒什麼不同。｣

｢Harry，你不該這樣看輕自己，你為我做過不少事情是別人做不到也不敢做的，你是我的一部分，我將你視為己之同等，別忘了。｣Voldemort笑了出來，顯然他某些部分是贊同這些話的，對Harry這種自嘲感到有趣，但Harry絕對是特別且獨一無二的存在，無論Harry是否試圖激怒他、反駁他，都能讓他愉快，那或許就是Harry與眾不同之處。

｢所以這次是要獻血嗎？｣Harry抬頭看向身邊的男人，迎上那對如紅色寶石般在黑夜中閃耀的神秘眼眸，他不相信對方帶他來這兒真的只是想與他欣賞這黑夜的景色，｢或者要我喝什麼毒藥？代替你承受那些該死的魔法詛咒？｣

｢我想要的話，你願意嗎？｣Voldemort彎起那雙無血色的唇。

｢當然，我什麼都願意為你做，親愛的主人。｣Harry的語氣平靜，彷彿這是習以為常的，畢竟他述說的這些幾乎都做過了，這或許出自於忠誠，或許是一種扭曲的愛，Harry一直都這樣認為，從小他就一直跟在這個男人身邊，殺了他的父母卻又將他綑綁在身邊的男人，他無法割捨這種想將自己奉獻給對方的感覺。

｢你的忠誠是我最大的寶物，我的男孩，你的臣服與奉獻至關重要。｣

｢我以為在你眼中甘願臣服於你的僕人都沒有太大價值，所以我盡量讓自己派上用場。｣Harry的口吻儘管恭敬，卻隱約帶著諷刺，那不多不少，恰到好處的挑釁讓Voldemort發笑，｢大多人在你眼中都是軟弱而且平凡，能聽到你對我有那麼高的評價，反倒讓我害怕。｣

｢臣服不是軟弱，你是順應著時勢，做你該做的聰明決定。｣

Voldemort舉起魔杖，天空出現巨大的綠色標記，張牙舞爪的黑雲佈滿天空，哀嚎聲如美妙的樂章開始奏響，黑魔標記的出現似乎讓那些人更加猖狂，Harry感覺到迎面而來的冷風，卻有種怪異的安心，他在這個世界上最邪惡的黑巫師身邊，卻覺得一切如此正確，這份喜悅肯定也是邪惡的，就像他這打從出生開始就歪曲的道路，讓他也成為沾染黑暗的人，他不渴望追求陽光普照的人生，甘願墜落這漆黑的深淵之中，與這個男人一起。

他必須承認，他享受能與主人分享勝利的時刻。

那些殘酷的現實不再打擊或動搖他，他獲得無比的寧靜；但他也想一睹這個世界在黑魔王統治下的模樣，胸口為此鼓譟不已。

｢如果你需要更多的血或者我的肉體某些部分，我都甘願奉上，但如果是眼睛，希望你可以留下一只給我。｣

｢為什麼？｣Voldemort露出好奇的表情，｢為什麼要留下一只眼睛？還是你留戀這些景色，難道不該心甘情願地為我丟棄你的視力嗎？｣

｢Tom，我至少要有一只眼睛，才能看見你。｣

當Harry呼喚他的本名時，Voldemort感覺到胸口微微戰慄的興奮，這種感覺出現過好幾次了，甚至讓他幻想過要將Harry Potter完全融入自己的血液之中，他好幾次產生想將對方撕碎後一點一點吞下肚的渴望，想親手掐住Harry纖細的脖子，感受對方在自己手中漸漸失去生命的感覺，那種病態的、強烈的瘋狂想法，Harry肯定是一直都明白也感受得到的，畢竟他們思緒相連。

｢Harry，我帶你來不是為了折磨你，更不想奪去你那美麗的綠眼，｣Voldemort如蜘蛛般細長的手指滑過Harry的眼眶，在Harry翠綠的眼珠中映著惡魔般的冷笑與傲慢，｢這眼睛應該永遠追隨主人的身影，欣賞我們所成就的豐功偉業，我最愛的僕人該得到無比的榮耀，享用他理當擁有的寵愛與優越，如果你想追求無止盡的魔法與力量，只有我能帶你窺探奧妙的深淵。｣

｢聽來都挺好的，但不足以滿足我。｣

那回答讓Voldemort稍稍感到訝異了，他從未想過有他不能給予Harry的。

他想讓Harry意識到，此時他所做的不為其他目的，不為任何計謀，單純是討好他可愛的僕人，想從那張平靜的臉龐上看見為自己綻放的笑容，迫不及待能享用成熟的甜美果實，但顯然Harry並不領情。

｢你渴望什麼？不論是什麼我都能為你實現。｣

Harry沉默著思考一會兒，那張還有著少年青澀的臉龐帶起柔和的微笑，如清涼的夜風般溫柔，伸出手緊握住那雙乾枯的大手，唇輕輕含住那冰冷的手指，溫熱的呼氣中帶著誘惑，迎上Voldemort的綠眼在閃閃發光。

｢那麼，在我死的時候，想帶著我的男人一起。｣

Voldemort的雙眼微微瞇起，略帶不屑地低哼一聲，｢如此愚蠢的願望。｣

｢喔，千萬別說它愚蠢，我相信它是最棒的願望了。｣Harry輕聲笑著，別開臉望向漫天星光的夜晚，不管地面發生了什麼，夜空總是不變，甚至在周遭越是黑暗的時刻越是綻放迷人的光亮，和他深愛的人一樣，｢因為我的男人是完美的，他優雅又英俊，讓人著迷，他的談吐雖然滿口謊言卻非常悅耳，他的頭髮如黑夜般漆黑，眼睛如同星辰般耀眼，每次他看我時我都能讓我感覺自己格外不同…我的內心因而鼓動…｣從小的時候開始，在他身邊的Voldemort就一點一點告訴他，他是多麼特別，裝載著獨一無二的靈魂，他深深相信自己要是能為主人派上用場就是最大的幸福，但也深深理解對方的謊言與殘酷，｢……他的一言一行足以蠱惑那些尚未成熟的心智，替他服務。｣

｢那些尚未成熟的心智也包括你嗎？｣

Harry聽到那聲音，轉過頭，看著身旁的英俊男子，與Harry的描述絲毫不差，端正的五官如精緻的藝術品，深暗的夜色更加襯托出他的神秘與危險，那種美麗可說有些過於邪惡。

欣喜在Harry的臉上綻放得毫無保留，他迫不及待伸手碰觸那修長美麗的身軀，吻上讓他朝思暮想的雙唇。

｢包括我，Tom，｣Harry微笑，他知道對方會明白他的意思，當對方是Voldemort時是他至高無上的主人，不容一絲冒犯，但當對方是他的Tom時，Harry便能似無忌憚地碰觸，｢……梅林啊，你就必須讓我等這麼久，才願意讓我碰你。｣

｢我還是挺喜歡以主人的身分控制你，Harry，你不是挺乖巧的僕人，總愛向我提些要求，別太超過了。｣Riddle順勢將Harry有些瘦弱的身子摟入懷中，吻上那凌亂的黑髮，美麗又灼熱的紅眸中裝載著所有僕人都想得到的寵愛。

｢當然，你隨時都可以控制我。｣Harry趕緊說，他不想惹得Riddle不快，主人確實說了在某些時機與狀況下能夠像這樣允許Harry碰觸，但這必須由主人決定，而不是Harry，但Harry知道自己就算超過一些界線也不會得到懲罰，就有些膽大妄為了，或者說Harry是故意這麼做，他們兩人都心知肚明。

Harry的唇輕柔碰觸對方臉頰，試圖安撫對方隱隱不快的情緒，漸漸的，灼熱的呼吸讓冰冷的空氣變得甜美無比。

｢那麼，我偉大的主人會完成我的願望吧。｣

｢很可惜，死亡將永不造訪，所以你無法將我帶走。｣

聽到Riddle的回答後，Harry顯得有些遺憾，但他並沒有心情低落，彷彿他們僅僅在討論一個簡單的問題。

｢那麼，Tom，在永生的未來中你會永遠愛我？｣

｢你覺得會嗎？｣Riddle模稜兩可地回答，｢用你這可愛的小腦袋仔細想想？｣

｢到了這一步你反而不撒謊了。｣Harry悶悶地說，但他又想了一會兒，最終得意地露出微笑，｢我想你會的，Tom，我相信你會。｣

｢為什麼？｣

｢追求永生還是追求力量而跟隨你的人多了去，你用那些充滿貪婪的誘餌引誘他們，讓人們如蟲子般聚集在光芒中心，這些人對你毫無價值可言。｣

Harry的聲音非常柔和，Riddle必須承認他不清楚何時開始就喜歡聽Harry說話，就算Harry說些不著邊際的事情，他也不會想打斷，他忘記是從什麼時候，或許打從他改變心意將這男孩從他死去的父母身邊帶離後便開始了，也可能是從他將自己僅剩的一絲情感灌注在男孩身上之後，每次凝視Harry時便會感到自己靈魂的躁動，熱意流入那終年冰冷的胸口，讓他感覺到一絲情感。

｢但我是為了追隨愛人，只有我擁有你的秘密，你那些不願讓別人知道的秘密，Tom，只有殺了我你才能取回，｣Harry輕笑出聲，是啊，Voldemort絕對不會想讓人知道，他竟向一個僕人傾訴愛，保證將寵愛給一個人，那對Voldemort來說是多麼大的恥辱啊，他永遠也不會想要承認，｢——而我死的時候，你已經答應了會跟我一起，倘若死亡永不造訪，就只能夠永遠愛我。｣

Harry抬頭望進那暗紅深處，好像能隱約看見自己的倒影。

他有自信，對方不可能推開自己，不可能否認這些，他並不是服從於那些美好動聽的未來，更不稀罕豐功偉業，他不在乎永久的生命與無止盡的力量。

在Harry眼中，這些遠不及他想要的更偉大美好，愛，才是最強大的力量，這似乎和死去的Dumbledore論點一致，愛永遠都會克服所有。

｢我的主人，請你明白，只有你的愛能讓我永遠臣服。｣

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 作者廢話:
> 
> 提早慶祝魔王的賀文，因為我1/1有其他文要寫，12/31就不另發文了。  
> 我就是單純想將魔王生日賀文寫成會讓魔王很開心(???)的小短文。
> 
> 這裡的背景設定Harry從小就是Voldemort的僕人，被Voldemort帶走以僕人的形式成長，所以沒有什麼善惡觀念，所以不會想要殘酷對待別人但也算不上善良，反倒是魔王要他幹啥就幹啥，包括獻血、魔法實驗、身體的傷害等等，同時也是分靈體之一，畢竟我認為魔王不可能是善良的養育者啊，但Harry也都服從，當然最後魔王都會復原他啦，但他很習慣這些奉獻，心甘情願。  
> 能讓Harry如此犧牲，就只有Tom的愛(因為魔王把他養育成這樣的觀念)，正因為不從魔王身上求取其他的東西，沒有愛的話Harry沒有像其他僕人那樣服從魔王的理由，純粹是愛。  
> 因此最後Harry的意思就是，如果不愛他，他就不會繼續臣服魔王，萬一他背叛，魔王勢必殺他，但魔王又答應了他死的時候要讓他帶上自己的男人，這就是個死循環，永遠不可能從中離開，最後那句話其實根本就是威脅魔王要一直愛他哈哈。
> 
> 我的湯哈好像永遠不會有從頭到尾甜蜜蜜的狀況，我自己覺得這樣就是很甜很甜了，希望大家不要打我(掩面


End file.
